Discord Channel Guide
The PPB Server on Discord has a fair amount of channels. To help you find your way around, here is a little overview of the main ones! The Playroom General chat goes here. You can talk about pretty much everything as long as everyone is comfortable. This includes talking about other ships or shows, pets, food, what you did today, etc. Everyone has access to this room so it's perfect to interact with the other members of the challenge. SPN Camp This is where you can talk about season 15 of SPN. Because our challenge will be running while the last season of SPN will be airing we want to make sure people who haven't gotten to that point don't accidentally get spoiled. You are still allowed to talk about Season 15 on other rooms when it comes up in a general sense or by putting the conversation in spoilers and including a warning. (You can make a spoiler on Discord by using || on both ends of a sentence.) Matchmaker Room If you have an issue that needs a swift response from the Mods and are not sure witch one to send a Direct Message to you can come in here and leave your message. If you want to keep your issue private you can also just request for an available Mod to send you a message so you can discuss the issue. Don't forget to use @matchmakers to alert the mods. Want Ads Here is the place to go to ask for a Beta / Alpha for your fic, or if you are an artist you can also ask for a Redliner / critic partner. Flower Garden You can put your art and / or fics from outside the challenge here. No one will get mad if you share it elsewhere, but it's nice to keep it all in one place so it's easier to find later! This is a pretty long-ish challenge, we are gonna be here for at least 6 months, things could get lost on the other channels. Butterfly Garden This channel was created so that you can all go play with Yui with all the freedom of a graceful butterfly! Yui is a bot with a lot of functionalities, using her in other chatrooms is still okay, but if you want to gamble, go fishing, or just play around with her that's the place to go! Fallen-leaves Please come here to ask about people you spoke with during the blind matches that you'd like to reconnect with. The Feeding Ground If brainstorming gets out of hand and turns into a hard ponder session whit you all throwing ideas back and forth this is probably the place to go. A mix of "Story Time" (from PB) and regular brainstorming, this is a place to have fun and bounce ideas around as much as you want, no matter what form those take. Bird Arcade Mod PieDarling is really into outlining and brainstorming, in the future she hopes to be holding up games for the writers here on this channel. Writing games will happen at least once a week or once every other week, depending on Pie's real life, and the role @Player Birds will be tagged before every game takes place. Other games might take place here too, like word games for editing or prompt sharing. Games will begin after Matches have been made in September and will continue at least until February when final drafts are due. You can give yourself the Player Bird role at any time by reacting to Yui's message on the Role-picker channel. You can also take off the role by removing your reaction from Yui's message. Bunny Records Transcripts for events happening in The Feeding Ground go here. Please put actual fics inspired by The Feeding Ground on The Flower Garden instead. Flight Race This room is only accessible to The Birds. This is Speeding Wren's lair now. Here you can come sprint together to motivate you to get in those words on your fic!! In the Pinned Messages you will find Speeding Wren's commands, but the most basic command is "_Sprint" to start a new sprint with the default settings. Art Talk This room is only accessible to The Bees. Here all the artists can talk about artsy stuff. There is not as much secrecy here as in other challenges because we will all be paired before we start working, but it's still nice to have a place you can go to for some general critics, encouragement, advice, or just a nice chat about color theory. Art Resources This room is only accessible to The Bees. This is the place to drop in tutorials, art programs, textures, brushes, etc. No one will get mad if you post them somewhere else, but it's good to post them here too so that they are easier to find later! Kinky Bees This room is only accessible to The Bees. This is the place to go to when you need share NSFW art. Our challenge is an 18+ only challenge, and so is the discord server, so talking about NSFW subjects is generally okay in any channel. However, if you want to talk about the nitty gritties of sexual anatomy or share some explicit art for comments or advice this is the place to go! The only real reason for this is because some people may open discord at work, and we don't want anyone getting in trouble in real life. Writer Speak This room is only accessible to The Birds. General writing talk goes here. It's a good place if you need to brainstorm or maybe ask some grammar questions! You are also free to ask about your other fics that may not be part of the challenge, so long as that doesn't mean you are breaking some other challenges rules. (Example: You can talk about your personal WIP, but not your DCBB because DCBB has confidentiality rules that disallow talking about the fic in public.) Writing Resources This room is only accessible to The Birds. Here you can share articles about writing, software, prompt lists, generators, etc. No one will get mad if you post them somewhere else, but it's good to post them here too so that they are easier to find later! Kinky Birds This room is only accessible to The Birds. This is the place to share advice on writing sex scenes and/or share explicit content from your fic. Our challenge is an 18+ only challenge, and so is the discord server, so talking about NSFW subjects is generally okay in any channel. However, if you want to talk about the nitty gritties of sexual encounters, then this is the place to go. The only real reason for this is because some people may open discord at work, and we don't want anyone getting in trouble in real life. Radio Station This is where you should request songs from Butterfly Yui to play in "Radio Space." In the Pinned Messages you will find a list of the commands you can use when playing music. You can freely talk about the music currently playing here, and can also send any messages about any conversation happening in "Shatter Box." Radio Space This is the audio channel you should connect to if you want to listen to Yui playing music. Shatter Box This is the audio channel you can connect to if you'd like to talk over voice chat. You are free to have any sort of conversation here, as long as everyone involved is comfortable. ---- "Thank you so much for reviewing the channel guide, have fun and stay save in our little garden space." - Pie